Typically the window unit of an oven door comprises at least two window panels held in laterally spaced parallel relation by a clamping frame and a spacer. In most cases, the clamping frame extends around the entire periphery of the window panels, including the corners thereof, and the spacer is an annular channel between the panels.
In the window unit of the present invention, the frame has clamping sections along the edges of the window panels which terminate short of the corners of the panels so that the corners are exposed and not subject to pressure and chipping from the outside frame. Adjacent the corners of the panels, the frame has spacers extending between the ends of the clamping sections to hold the panels apart.
In accordance with the specific construction about to be described, the frame is in the form of a one-piece strip of flexible, bendable material which extends about the periphery of the panels. The clamping sections and spacers are integral parts of the one-piece frame.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a window unit having the foregoing features, and one which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, yet is rugged and dependable in use. Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.